Alex Keras
Summary Alex is one of the four in our group of Lords. Alex is seemingly intelligent, with a limitless IQ but thought that Veldspar was a good fucking idea to mine.Any categories for the template itself Alex is also known as The Chink, Gay Boy, Fluffy Stumpy (His dick), and Original F (Fag). He is the king of the Galactic Fleet of his own world. Alex has golden-brown hair, seemingly 6 feet tall, and skinny. He is 18,256 years of age and loves peanut butter. While he is the smartest out of the four lords, his social skills relate to that of a rock because of the constant abuse he endured by the other three lords when he was a fetus. Strengths and Weaknesses Alex's natural interest to discover the secrets of the universe has made him smarter than anyone else. Combined with his unheard of IQ he can pick up on things in an instant and can predict how far his opponents can reach and how fast they can attack down to the molecule. He can also predict muscle tone, strengths, weakness, and probability of them using certain moves. This has allowed him to become commander of the Galactic Fleet which has taken over and colonized about 70% of the known universe. His ultimate strength lie in his ability to remake himself. As of right now he has remade himself 159 times and with he remodel he can improve his intelligence and overall health. While he is intelligent beyond compare his social skills and strength are lacking compared to the other lords. His muscle % is slim to none and he can't hold a conversation with regular people even though he wants to. This is especially true when it comes to girls. The only time people have seen him talk is when he is issuing orders to the Galactic Fleet. He also sucks at lying. Anyone can tell a bluff of his or a lie and considering he lies frequently not many trust him. Goals He sees the secrets of the universe as his destiny and should he find them all he should reach god hood. As a child he was welcomed into the group of Lords before Marshall came. However even though he was now technically a lord he was abused and made fun of by the other lords (In particular Nick). He decided to leave the lords on a self journey for wisdom a thousand or so years after becoming a lord. Ironically the next year after his leave, Nick also set out of a self journey for strength. Many believe they both left to counter each other. Alex returned on the same date as Nick to the Lords with a new power in his hand. The Galactic Fleet. While no wars have been waged between Alex and Nick personally, Alex has successfully fought and countered the four lords on two occasions. The other wars Alex had lost but has gotten wiser with each war. Alex is still welcomed in the group of lords because of deep, strong, ties with the lords. He is also respected among the lords for trying to solve the corruption - an incurable space disease made by Marshall.